Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-153310 describes an aircraft tire including a belt layer at the tire radial direction outside of a carcass, in which a sheet shaped belt protection layer (belt protection member) that protects the belt layer is wound in the tire circumferential direction at the circumferential outside of the belt layer.